


Father Knows Best

by doppeldonger



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Abuse mention maybe?, I gotta add some trigger warnings, I'm not sure because I'm kinda triggered and also dissociating, Other, Very self-indulgent yet canon compliant I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/pseuds/doppeldonger
Summary: I used to believe every word leaving his lips and worshipped him like a god, making his speech my holy scripture; I was little and I needed him, I was innocent, so I trusted him. Looking back, I see him for who he is, every syllable leaving his foul mouth nothing but selfish whines- he was nothing more than a demon in a father's disguise.





	Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> He made me, so he thinks I'm his property.

I soar through the air like a graceful bird flying across the clear blue sky, effortlessly, weightlessly; I am gentle and small like a sparrow, pretty and brilliant like a magpie, strong and dangerous like an eagle. I am best kept in a cage, away from prying eyes, or else they'll hunt me down and eat me up.

At least, that's what _**he**_ says... so he keeps me in a pretty little glass globe glittering in purple, wings broken and claws chained.

He says he loves me. He says he cares about me. He says everything he does is for my own good. Some days, the collar he donned my neck with in the likeness of an expensive silver necklace constricts more than my breathing.

He insults me. He belittles me. He disrespects me and acts as if I'm a child, a mindless robot. I can't tell if the purple hue encircling me is the room or the Eridium coursing through my veins.

I used to believe every word leaving his lips and worshipped him like a god, making his speech my holy scripture; I was little and I needed him, I was innocent, so I trusted him. Looking back, I see him for who he is, every syllable leaving his foul mouth nothing but selfish whines- he was nothing more than a demon in a father's disguise.

Does it make me an idiot for loving and believing in him once? Am I as evil as he is just because the same blood that makes him also makes me? Am I even human?

On a rare occasion when he steps inside my prison to invade the little personal space I have under the guise of showing me affection, I hate myself for having leaned into his touches once; but even now I must comply, lest he'll leave me a burning mess wrapped in pain.

I used to think I deserved the punishment. I used to believe the way he lashed out, psychically and psychologically, was because I was bad. I deserved the way this damned collar sent electrical waves through my body, I deserved the way he talked to me, so derogative and full of biting hate.

Even what happened with mom was my fault, wasn't it?

I used to believe him, back when I was smaller and younger; I mean, why wouldn't you believe your own father? He would never do anything that would harm me, would he? This prison was just a gilded cage to keep me safe and pretty; he made me, so that made me his property. But time passes and it brings experience and enlightenment; so I grew up, and I grew. Come to think of it, I wasn't even that old when I saw that gilded cage he gave me for what it really is- nothing more than a prison to trap me in; not too long after, I noticed the loving words he threw in my way were nothing more than an attempt at sugarcoating the manipulative intents he had in mind for me.

I wanted freedom, but that only brought more pain. You see, most people are too idealistic and positive when it comes to hardship in life; _There are so many out there who had it worse than you!_ some say, and _Just fight your way out, be a little strong!_ say some others. And I simply... continue to exist in this life he made for me, because what choice do you have when a man so rich and powerful has you in his grasp, stripped of any opportunity to simply be on your own? I'm helpless, I'm lonely, I'm desperate.

...And he knows. He knows that I know, too. Sometimes it feels as if he feeds on my sadness and fury, he angers and upsets me just to see how much he can push my limits, how much more he can gobble down my feelings like the damn glutton he is.

With the silver collar he adorned my neck like one uses a noose to hang themselves, he has me in his hands. He knows I'm strong and powerful, he knows I'm smart and resourceful; he knows he can't even dare to compete with me if he let my talents flow free, so he keeps me chained and locked.

 **It infuriates me.** The utter feeling of helplessness is driving me crazy. More than once I thought of just... ceasing to exist... Do you know what kind of a state your mind gets into when you make up your mind about killing yourself?

He simply laughed at me, as if I could do what I wanted just like that. He made me and the bastard thinks that makes me his property. He used and abused me just because I was (and still am) everything he can never be.

 **It hurts.** The collar around my neck, the raw Eridium he pumps into me, the scratches my own nails leave on my body... The way he hisses his insults, the way he makes me flinch whenever he raises his voice, the way he tries to win me over with a gentle caress whenever he wants... It... hurts... And the worst part is that he knows, and he enjoys my agony, even revels in it.

He made me, so the bastard thinks I am his. Just because I'm lonely, he thinks I'm alone. He's a paranoid sociopath and just because he's so damn pathetic, he wants to make me suffer for his own sins and insufficiencies.

Why would a father do that? Come to think of it, he has never been a father to me, has he?

I know how much he hates it when he thinks he's betrayed and used, he made me hurt when his precious little ego was hurt just the tiniest bit. Good thing I'm as two-faced as he is. Let him think he has full control over me. Let him think he's manipulating me. Let him think he owns me. He made enemies and I made friends, he worked with hatred and mistrust while all I have is simply the few and the many who are keen to help me.

I am patient and cunning. I'm better than what he makes me be.

This is my endgame and whatever comes out of it, he's going to go down. **I'll set myself free.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 4 am here as I'm posting this so there might be mistakes and honestly don't care because I made myself break down with this damn thing. Extremely self indulgent, like, except for the Eridium part I guess idfk
> 
> Whatever, bros, hope you had fun reading this.


End file.
